The invention relates to a device for roller type varnishing systems in printing presses.
Fine quantity regulation or metering for a dampening system is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,311 wherein metering is effected by inclining a roller, a dampening zone being produced whose width varies in accordance with roller position. It is also known for the dispensing doctor blade of dampening units to be arranged axially. A problem with varnishing systems, more particularly in the case of small formats, is to keep the varnish away from the edge zones, for varnish, unlike dampening agents, hardens. Another problem arising in varnishing is that the varnish dries on the rollers during an interruption in printing.
The conventional remedy in both cases is to wash off dried-on varnish manually before starting printing.